


Into dust

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postscript to the most recent episode. Skye is changing, and it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into dust

Skye is changing, turning into something new. Before her eyes Trip turns into rock, and so does Raina. They start to crumble, emerging from their cocoons. But Trip is not emerging, he’s crumbling into dust. Skye feels her power, and the ground shakes beneath her. Every cell in her being is suffused with strange new sensations. She shivers and the earth shakes.  
Trip is gone, no longer alive. Only moments ago, he lived and breathed just like her.

Raina is grinning, ecstatically enjoying her new powers, now she can strike back against anyone who dares threaten her. 

Skye looks at Raina, she did this. She killed Trip.  
Skye causes a quake of rocks to rain on flower girl, but she’s already gone.  
Skye falls to the ground, her tears raining from her eyes.  
She’d give anything not to change, and to have Trip back. But now she can avenge him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mazzy Star's "Into dust".
> 
> Still falling  
> Breathless and on again  
> Inside today  
> Beside me today  
> Around broken in two  
> 'Till you eyes shed  
> Into dust  
> Like two strangers  
> Turning into dust  
> 'Till my hand shook with the way I fear
> 
> I could possibly be fading  
> Or have something more to gain  
> I could feel myself growing colder  
> I could feel myself under your fate  
> Under your fate
> 
> It was you breathless and tall  
> I could feel my eyes turning into dust  
> And two strangers turning into dust  
> Turning into dust


End file.
